Oasis in Shadows
by casadora22
Summary: New story I really like! “She’s finally here, after so long, after all the over looked signs, I realized what I knew I couldn’t live without, and that she was being taken away from me.”romance, humor, action, drama. PLEASE read, plot gets better & better
1. First Look

Newww story

Newww story!! Hehe, Im liking this one!! PLEASE read! Aurora's nickname is Roe (row). Chapter 2 is DONE, chapter 3 is close behind. PLEASE REVIEW.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Aurora.

New story I really like!! "She's finally here, after so long, after all the over looked signs, I realized what I knew I couldn't live without, and that she was being taken away from me."

Reid OC, maybe others, CxS.

**Prologue- Reid**

It was raining out…again. Plus my joint was just about burned out. I quickly threw it to the side. I didn't need drugs. I was going to see her. A small smirk lit up my face. Surprisingly, I'm a pretty shy guy when it comes to girls I actually _care_ about. And she's my first. We've been together for 3 years now.

I cant believe I'm so lucky. I thought about her short, white blond hair and her soft brown eyes. She was the prettiest girl in school. She knew that.

I looked at the door, with the letters 319 on the front. I strangely felt the need to knock. I pulled out my key and I heard a loud sigh.

A sigh could mean a lot. Like being tired. Bored. Waiting. Impatient. Also content. Fond thoughts. But…none of those words fit the noise.

I froze.

Put the key in.

Turn it.

Now…open the door.

Sharp blue eyes looked through me in anger. Then Aaron smiled. She just stared.

**3:37- Wed.- First day of senior year**

I woke sharply from the dream. Is it still a dream if it's an actual memory? I was sweating. Shaking. Why did I think of _her? _

It happened two years ago. I guess I shouldn't be surprised how much I changed since then. It was almost embarrassing. So impacting that my brothers still don't say anything when I sleep around, even two years later they don't bring it up. They don't know. How could they understand. Sarah would never cheat, and Pogue doesn't care enough about Kate to be too bothered if it did happen.

The dark was welcoming, especially considering the day ahead….

"_I want to marry you," I told her looking into her eyes._

"_Good," she smiled back and laughed. "I love you."_

BEEP BEEP BEEP…..SMACK!!

I jumped at the alarm, quickly taking out my anger on it for the unwelcome message it brought.

_Two dreams in one night. All about you. I hate you. _Her honey eyes held me in my mind.

I sighed. I wondered what brought this tragedy on me today. I'd blocked her out of my mind for so long. Maybe its knowing I would see her again today. _Just one more year… then I'll be gone from you. You lose._

**Same day-Aurora**

I slowly woke up and turned my head to look into the mirror. Tear stains still marked my face. I looked like a wolf that just crawled out of its dark cave after years of neglect. My grey eyes startled me. They still did that. They turned a sapphire blue when I cried, like the sky itself is inside of them, looking out at the cause of my pain. I walked to the shower.

Slowly, some blood flowed off my skin. The rest I had to scrape hard. It was easiest to get clean in my human form. Although, I was tempted to turn into a falcon and fly away.

My long, wavy light brown hair was darkened by the warm steamy water and flowed down to the middle of my back. I had a slim, lean build, and I was only 5'5''. I sat down under the flowing water, wondering at how pathetic I must look, and glad I couldn't see myself now.

They had killed her. And I was being hunted. And, best of all, my father that recently decided to take a hand in my life didn't know. Probably wouldn't care anyway.

And, it was the first day of school.

**Nickys (later that day)**

"Roe!!" Sarah yelled. "Over here!"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Sarah was my father's niece. So we're cousins…It was a strange thought. The first 16 years of my life I didn't know any family except my mother. Now I understand the 'can't escape you family' jokes.

And oh great, looks like my cuz is gonna be that girl that has guys hanging around her all the time. She was there with a few guys and another girl. I'm the girl the guys through paper at and don't talk to unless they feel like being jerks.

I held my breath, gained my courage and headed over to them.

"Hey, nice place for the fam reunion." I choked out in a terrible joke. God I have bad people skills.

Sarah smiled back happily. I couldn't be mad at her for not being socially retarded like I was…am…can be. Blah I'm a freak.

"Ha, sorry this is just where we always hang out." Sarah looked like she was really trying to make a first good impression, which made me feel like a dumb ass. I already liked her. "Ohhh, this is my boyfriend, Caleb."

"Hey" wow I really make a good first impression. I must really stand out.

"and this is Pogue, his girlfriend Kate, and tyler." Caleb concluded for sarah.

We all said hello, and talked about the weather, and how the first day blew, but WOHOO its senior year.

"haha, but dude, where's Reid?' Tyler asked.

"its better without him here." Kate cut in. "Now at least we know Roe wont be raped her first day here."

"What, who do you hang out with Sarah!" I said jokingly.

"Hey now, Kate, Reid's not that bad once you get to know him," Tyler tried to defend his friend.

Caleb sat looking like he really wanted to talk about something else and Pogue pretended to be interested in the dancers and music going on. Hmm, interesting.

"So," Pogue broke the silence. "Drinks on me, what's everybody want?"

**Reid**

_Last period, last one_. I braced myself for this one. Psychology. I was last one in of course, but id been the last on into every class, and so far none were with her. I almost wanted to have on with her. Her and some ditsy little skanky chick that would be begging for my attention. She had begged to have me back for months, and I watched her fall apart when I started my new way of relationships. She deserved it.

I slowly walked in. She wasn't there.

"Mr. Garwin, please take a seat next to Ms. Page, thank you." The teacher said. He was my teacher last year too. Whose last name was Page?

I looked around and saw only one chair left open, and assumed _Ms. Page_ was the girl next to it. She was new. I took in her silky long wavy hair. It was a glowing brown. I couldn't really see her face, she was staring at a drawing she was working on, probably oblivious to the exchange. I sat down beside her, we had a small lab table. Fun.

I carelessly sat in the chair and put my arm over the poor girls shoulder. She startled and made sharp eye contact.

I wanted to move back, almost driven away from her sharp gray eyes. She seemed to cut threw me, formed her quick assessment and looked back to her desk looking unfazed by her new lab partner.

She had a pretty face, I couldn't describe it. She was beautiful and average at the same time. I let out a disappointed sigh and slouched into the chair. She wouldn't be the fun type I wanted, probably impossible to flirt with. The ditsy ones were looking disappointed, some distance off.

Finally the teacher stopped talking, and we had an exciting time of getting the needed supplies and talking to our lab partners, just like 4th grade.

"Sooo…" I started. "Name's Reid."

She looked like she didn't want to talk. Not nervous or anything, more like…annoyed? "Roe."

"Roe? Like short for Rose or like row your boat." She had to be able to talk. Damn this was gonna be a boring class. I got another roll of the eyes and a deep breath like she'd been through this before.

"Reid? Like Reidward or like read a book?" She shot back sourly. Pff, Reidward wasn't even a name. But she did have a point

"So you're the really happy type that wont stop talking." I threw at her.

"Yup."

"So your really excited to be here."

"Oh yes. Honored."

"You could at least start off giving me some conversation. As opposed to acting like I shot you mother yesterday."

"Oh, your right. Im so intimidated by your hotness. I hope we can be the bestest friends. Is that what you wanted to here? My bad, didn't mean to let you down." She said in monotone.

"Ok, I was thinking of asking the usual boring questions, like where were you from, do you do sports, you know any one here, you stayin in a dorm…gotta boyfriend." I threw in the small question. Not that I cared. _Stay out of my thoughts._

Something seemed to change a little in her face. She looked like she realized she was being a bitch.

"I was born in America, then I moved to Australia, then England, Scotland, France, Italy and I was in Ireland for 4 years…before I came back here to stay near my dad, I'm in the dorms, I have a cousin that goes here I'm meeting later, I run and…ride horses, play soccer. I don't have a boyfriend, and its not an invitation to get one either." She still sounded serious, but I could see the small smirk, her voice was more fluid instead of still being icy.

"Oh."

"You do sports?" she asked

"I swim with my friends. On the school swim team."

"I'd beat you." She said offhandedly.

"Wh- are you kidding. Maybe if you tied my legs and arms together."

"No, you might have to tie mine though." She immediately blushed, realizing the way the words could be taken. Then I laughed.

HONK!!

"Fuck!" I screamed. I have to stop thinking about my day while driving. I could get someone killed. Still, I hadn't seen _her_. Good there. I looked at the clock.

"9:00, what the hell." I gotta get to Nickys. Im low on money, itd be awesome to honorably win a pool game. I sped off to the bar.


	2. Black Hole Sun

**HEY, heres chapter 2 :-) Things get moving in this chapter, and Roe isn't just weird theres actually a strong story line coming from what shes hiding from everybody ha. **

**I'm going to use song titles (starting with this chapter) so if you want to listen to the song i'm going to try and match it up kindof with the story. if not, still a cool chapter name haha. **

**Please review, they make me want to update soon instead of loosing interest, thanks! **

**Roe**

I put my coat on. It was freezing! I saw my breath come out in large gusts. I quickly opened my old car door. It was a small, European modeled car, but it also was a piece of junk. If I ever got in an accident it wouldn't take a mini cooper to completely total it. Which was sad.

I looked over and I saw Sarah and Kate run over.

"Roe, are you leaving?" Sarah said. "Don't you wanna stay a bit longer?"

"No, ill be right back in I just wanted to grab my jacket." I said

Just then, a red crotch-rocket motor cycle pulled in next to my car. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Yo, what up." Reid said off handedly like he really didn't care.

"Nothing, heading back in." Sarah replied.

"Nice, Caleb and everyone here."

"yea, inside."

I sat in the car, trying to be invisible. I had Reid as a partner for psyc. I didn't really like him, assuming he was the kinda guy he looked like he might be. He was kinda funny though. But still, I was more rude than necessary. I stared at the back of his head as he walked into the bar.

"Ya coming or not?" Kate said.

With a deep breath I walked into the bar.

The music seemed louder, and it was more crowded. We V-lined right to the table. I saw Reid wasn't there, so I threw my coat over my chair and quickly sat down. Of course, two minutes later I felt someone come up behind me and rub my shoulders.

"Miss me?"

"Of course Reid."

"you two know each other?" Caleb asked, looking a little worried.

"Kinda…" I said

"We'll have to hold off on the swim race, but how about pool." He challenged.

"Oh you sure know how to win over girls. Partners or we fightin it out?"

"Partners?"

"Ok, let's do it." I laughed.

"Really? Ok" he smirked back.

"Jackass" I said serious but joking at the same time.

"Hey Reid." Some guy said. "Wanna play a game."

"Partners?" Reid asked, looking over and winking at me.

"Yeah, whatever." The guy looked disappointed, but like he still had something up his sleeve.

"K, Aaron, set it up." Reid said.

I didn't like this guy Aaron. I looked over at Sarah and Caleb who'd come over along with Tyler. Sarah gave him a death glair, while Caleb watched Reid like he was a 4 year old playing on a rusty playground.

"So who's your new chick?" Aaron smirked. His dark haired partner laughed and looked at me with dark, squinty eyes.

Reid rolled his eyes. "Sarah's cousin. Let's play. You're not the best conversation, ya know. I don't come over here to hear about you personal life."

Aaron held up his hands. This seemed like a worse and worse idea. I bent over the table to break the triangle and start the game. I could feel eyes on me. I wasn't anything special to look at. But guys usually aren't picky either. I hit hard.

"Damn." Reid said and laughed.

"Told you." I laughed.

**Reid**

Roe hit in about 3 balls, we were stripes. I made sure to casually glance over when she hit. I didn't know she was that cute. She had on low cut jeans, and black heals. Her top was a striped tube top, with greens, blues and browns, and her hair was up in a messy bun. She had black lace underwear on, which no one could see but me. My eyes were superior to human eyes. I smirked. Nice.

We played 5 games and won them all, I didn't even have to cheat. It was the last game, and I hit in the 8 ball to finish it up.

"Fucking cheaters!" Aaron screamed.

"Dude, you know we didn't cheat." I said off handedly. "Just suck it up. 200." I held out my hand.

Aarons face was red. I loved pissing him off. If I had nothing else, I always could make his life shitty. Which is pretty much how I spent my free time. Aaron pushed my shoulders, asking for a fight.

At times like this I wouldn't care…but that image would flash into my head. His rotten smirk.

I went to punch him, and Caleb ran and caught my arm, probably waiting for a time like this, knowing it was on the horizon. I looked over, wild. I saw Roe's wide eyes. Aaron was trying to impress her the whole game. Making small jokes he wanted her to laugh at, knowing it would bother me, whether I even knew her or not.

Me and Aaron wrestled our way outside, and Aarons friends followed.

"Reid! Knock it off! Damn man." Pogue yelled as he followed us out.

"This is just what I knew he was going to do." Kate said quietly and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Roe, I don't know why they have to make things difficult." Kate said apologetically.

"It's ok, why…" Roe started. I didn't have to turn to know she looked confused.

"Ugh I wish I knew. Just something about Aaron gets up Reid's ass and Reid in turn pisses off Aaron." Sarah replied. I'm sure that was Caleb's little info on my life right there.

I turned, loosing my place long enough to be rewarded with a swift sharp punch from Aaron on the face. Blood came spouting out of my mouth and he hooked me again in the ribs. I moaned.

"Hey babe, looks like your little boyfriend's gonna be a drag tonight. How bout you go home with me." Aaron looked into Roe's frightened grey eyes.

"Stop, please." She said. She sounded worried.

I rose, almost impossibly fast for human standards and my fist buried itself in Aaron's stomach, then his ribs over and over. He strained against me. I lost it. Everything was a blur. Nothing could slow me. Arms grabbed my own. About 5 sets. Eventually Caleb used to drag me across the street and threw me into the chain link fence.

Aaron lay, panting on the ground.

"What the fuck you tried to kill him!" Aarons friends said.

"I'm sorry," Caleb said. "it wont happen again. Is he ok."

I saw Aaron's right hand man stair at me like he wanted to rip out my heart. Another approached me. I looked his way. Didn't see anything…just felt the pain smash into me, someone threw themselves against me. Hard. I fell into the wood pile with a hard smack to the back of my head.

Slowly my eyes opened. Everything was fuzzy. I looked around. Aaron's group had taken off. How long was I out? I saw Tyler on the phone. Kate hugging…crying? into Pogues shoulder. Sarah was hunched over something on the ground with Caleb.

"Wahh…" was all I could manage. My vision cleared a bit. Enough at least to see Kate look at me with hate in her eyes. She walked over and slapped me across the face.

"Kate don't." Caleb said, sounding like he knew he should say it but didn't want to. What the hell was going on?

I blinked and sat up slowly to move toward Sarah. She seemed the least violent next to Tyler who was frantically talking on the phone. Then it hit me. Anger sizzled inside of me. "Where's Roe?" I felt like I could destroy a city. I wasn't even with the chick, why was I getting so worked up. "Did she seriously take off with _them_?" No one looked at me. I looked up to Tyler.

"No man…" he said really quiet. On the edge of a whisper more. I wasn't even sure if he'd talked at all.

I tried to think. The body smashing into me from my side. What had happened? My eyes widened. As I stared at what Sarah and Caleb were doing. Roe lay on the ground, answereing simple questions. I crawled over to here.

"Roe… what happened" I asked.

"Are you ok?" she gasped out in short breaths.

"What? I'm fine. What happened to you?" I said hurriedly. I looked over her. There was a tear in her shirt, with blood pouring out of it.

"one of Aarons friends" Caleb said, thinking. "Pogue take Kate home."

"no, I'M not leaving." Kate said stubbornly.

"Get her the hell outta here Pogue!" Caleb shouted louder than I've ever heard him yell before.

"C'mon, the ambulance is on the way." Pogue pulled the bitchy Kate away and into the bar.

"ok, its not easy to fake an ambulance call for lik 15 minutes." Tyler complained.

"Sarah…" Caleb said thoughtfully.

"ill be ok." Sarah said.

I stared at him. slowly I placed my hand on Roe's forehead.

"Reid…I saw him….I…ran fast..as I could." She coughed.

"Why Roe…your and idiot." I smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Asshole."

I felt Calebs surge of power onto her wound. Then, he was shot back as his power was thrown back at him.

"Ahhh, what are you doing!" Roe screamed.

"The hell…"Caleb started saying.

I heard people move inside the bar. "We gotta get out of here."

**Roe**

It kept flashing threw my head. The knife pointed at his stomach. I had to run. Something told me that I _had_ to protect him. why? He was a stranger. I didn't even like him. I didn't think I did. He was one of those guys. I couldn't trust him. Could I?

A sharp jolt went into my wound. My body fought back, my power wanting me to shift into something better for fighting. My teeth grew into fangs.

"We gotta go." His voice. Keep talking, please. Its so hard to hang on.

I sensed Caleb looked confused, into my face. I snarled at him.

"Holy shit, look at her teeth." Caleb said breathless.

I opened my eyes. Reid was looking into my face. My teeth were still bared, but seeing him, they pulled back up to their human position. "Sorry," I croaked. I was so warm in his arms. My eyes darkened. I couldn't see any more. "Reid..?"

"It's ok. Hold on." Reid said.

I was already gone.


	3. glory fades

Glory Fades by Brand New- really supports the plot for Reid if you wanna listen, that's where I'm getting parts of his personality from

**Glory Fades by Brand New- really supports the plot for Reid if you wanna listen, that's where I'm getting parts of his personality from. **

**Everyone who reviewed are my heroes and you are the people I keep writing for! I love you all and thanks!! Wooohhooo kudos to you!**

**I disclaimed in the 1****st**** chapter. If you forgot, I suggest you seek help because I am entirely too lazy to play these games for all my chapters. **

**Reid**

What the hell was she? I tried to pretend I didn't see….see what exactly? Fangs? I know im not exactly your every day strand of DNA but seriously. I'm not about to play any vampire games.

I looked at her limp body laying in my arms. Her pulse was so fast. What if her heart gave out? No. I wouldn't let it. She had some questions to answer.

_Grey eyes…_ Roe's face was opposite from hers. For the first time, I thought her name aloud. _Melissa. _Melissa. Aurora. Melissa was sleek. She was sharp, strikingly so. The kind of girl you don't just stair at, but the one you remember still at the end of the week. Tall, blonde white hair. Ice blue eyes. Roe…

Roe was unnoticeable next to Melissa. Until you really saw her. She was average because, unlike Melissa, she didn't dedicate her life to appearing as beautiful as possible. But Roe was undeniably beautiful. Her face was warm, her smile was welcoming, once you forced it onto her face. Her long brown hair lightly cradled her face, like untamed smoke. Her eyes.

Yes. That was it. Melissa was water. Roe was smoke. Melissa was strong, her presence immediately noticed like when it begins to rain. Roe was like the fog. Unnoticed, until you really looked at her. Melissa had her way with the earth as her toy. Roe danced above it.

I shook my head. What the hell was I doing? Becoming a poet?

I let out a sigh. I whispered quiet enough for no one else to hear, "Roe, wake up. Please." Nothing.

"When the fuck are you gonna get over this shit Reid?"

It wasn't who I was expecting. It was Tyler.

"_What?_" I said. Not because it hit hard, but because my best friend said it and it hit hard.

"Melissa's over with. Its been that way for over a year. For christs sake you know people move on. I know we're not exactly everyday people. But she could have died. She could _still_ die." Tyler said.

"It might be for the best." Now I was really confused. Did Caleb just stick up for me?

"How the hell is that Caleb?" Tyler snapped.

"What is she?" Caleb said calmly.

No answer.

"Shut the hell up then Tyler. Reid, itd be nice if you'd cut the shit. But were past that now. More important things. We might not be the only ones with powers. I think that's something we should be thinking about. What exactly is laying on Reids lap right now."

I shivered a bit. I didn't want to think like that. My best buddy, little Reid, was right under Roe's head. Id like to not think him in any sort of danger what so ever.

I gently touched Roe's hair. It was silky to the touch. She saved my life. Tyler hated me for it. And Caleb wanted to dissect her. What a full hearted thanks shes receiving. I couldn't look away from her.

**Roe**

I wanted to fly away, so my wound could heal. I would have been lost, but I heard his voice. He brought me back.

_Roe, come back. Please._

I lay still, fighting any shifting instincts. One animal was soothed by him running his fingers through my hair. Another from the warmth of his lap. The human by the sound of his voice. Other parts were still not sure.

I thought about their conversation. I had been semi-conscious. Had Caleb said 'maybe were not the only one's with powers'? That cant be right… could it?

I was frightened. What would they say when my wound was already healed without so much as a scar?

**Reid**

My mind was completely defying me. I couldn't think about

I couldn't stop staring at her. At first, I was more concerned and confused. Then I noticed her white skin. Mmm…cleavage. I thought about those underwear I'd seen earlier. I rose my hand, and touched her cheek softly…

**Roe**

The touch frightened me. So much so I couldn't stay quiet anymore. My eyes shot open. I looked into Reid's frightened eyes. "What are you doing!" I yelled, "Where am I!?"

"Roe…" Sarah pleaded.

"No! Stop the car! Let me out!" I screamed. I had to get away before I shifted. No matter how much I wanted to stay, it was far too much of a risk. Plus, many instincts rose within me, not only those of protection and fight. I looked at Reid.

"Just let me go. I'm sorry." I sobbed. People always believed you if you cried. I grabbed the door handle.

"Roe, I can take you home." Caleb said, trying to regain order.

"Please, Caleb. Thank you, but I'm fine. It will be quicker if I go through the trails anyway." I said, tears streaming down my face as I was now not only frightened, but also humiliated at my actions towards my friends.

With that, I abruptly left the car and made my way to the woods.

88888888888

I closed my eyes. I knew I was far enough away from the road for none of them to possible follow.

The thing about my abilities is that they are limited. I hade a relatively few number of choices, while at the same time having more than necessary. But tonight, I felt like hunting.

Slowly, I felt myself shift although it probably took less than 1/10 of a second. Soon, a hazel/bronze colored wolf appeared. I snarled. I loved my wolf form. The instinct, the pride, but, most of all, the invincibility.

I felt different though. The thrill of a hunt didn't satisfy me the way I thought it would. The woods did calm me, and I felt much more safe in this form. But I also felt….lonely? I shook my head as I began to run to my dorm. It didn't make any sense.

Slowly, I walked up the short path. It was risky, but something in me refused to let go of the form. If someone saw me… I shivered.

Suddenly I smelled something I couldn't understand. Which never happened. It was human, but it was so…_wrong_. It couldn't be a human. I got closer, and the smell became something more and more familiar. How is that possible?

"Ahhh, babe," I heard a sigh. The smell of people and sex was undeniable. One sent, a strong female, but where as the other was male it smelled like, well I don't know. A different species? What the….

I heard more moaning, waiting for them to finish the scene on the other side of the bushes. I had no need to see any of that.

"We should get back." The thing said.

"What? Ugh I can't believe you. You don't even care." The girl whined. I had a feeling this was a usual conversation for the pair.

"Oh god damn it Trish, just go."

I heard footsteps and crying. The man/thing stood. He seemed alert, which made me nervous. Did he sense me too?

I looked through the brush and my eyes widened. I quickly pulled my head back. It couldn't be… What the hell! I had risked my life for him!

"Hello?" Reid asked into the darkness.

I shrank back and ran to my dorm. I neared the edge of the woods and realized a wolf running into a dorm room would attract attention. What didn't help was that if I turned back into a human, I would be completely naked. Not my way of starting the year. I considered my other possibilities.

The wolf sighed, and I focused my mind in the best possible choice. A small, black and white can pranced quickly across the yard. I bounded up the stairs, 3 flights of stairs is like a mountain for a cat.

Quickly I reached the door of my dorm room. I looked around for people in the hall. It was midnight, so only the sluts and the scumbags bagging the sluts were out. And him. What ever he was.

I quickly shifted to open the door and ran inside.

I felt, beyond all reason, jealous. It made no sense. I knew as soon as I saw him he wasn't someone I should talk to. But I remembered him calling me back. The strong hold his eyes had over mine. His hands, stroking my skin.

I had to stop this. This was the kinda guy he was. And, for that matter, what was he? Caleb had said, 'maybe there are others like us'. Well, I wasn't like them, but I needed to figure out what they are. And I have to protect my cousin, poor Sarah, she cant even know.

I resolved to get some sleep; I would face Reid the next day. As a human, and I would think of him as a human. The best way to find a secret is to let the other person tell it willingly. Nosy people always get caught; I didn't need to snoop around. Plus, I'd imagine it would be even easier, because Caleb wanted to keep an eye on me too.

**Reid**

As I turned and looked at the clock.

4:20 AM

Haha, 420. I thought in my head. I couldn't sleep. The whole time I had hooked up with Trish Id had to keep my mouth shut. I kept thinking I was gonna say her name.

I sighed. That would be awkward. The whole time I felt like I was with her. But Trish could never compare to her. Trish was just a tool.

_Roe_

I closed my eyes. Shed looked so scared. Why had she left the car. It didn't seem safe.

I thought for a moment, with a stab like that, someone should have lost an incredible amount of blood. How had she run off?

I couldn't think about that right now. I don't know what's with me. I'm never gonna deal with another girlfriend. I don't need another girlfriend.

Sleep finally took me. In my dream, a hazel wolf watched me with sorrow.

**Coming soon:**

"**You are so impossible!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.**

"**It's true though!" He stared into my eyes and drove faster. **

**I opened my mouth to argue with him, then headlights flashed over his face and everything became white. **

**Review if you wanna know what happens. Ive got other oc's brewing for you tyler & maybe pogue lovers too. **


	4. Tiny Cities Made of Ashes

**Tiny cities mad of ashes- modest mouse **

**Ok, so my spoiler is going to be true for the next chapter, lol, sorry not this one. It was going to, but I felt the chapter was too long. So, I'm splitting them up, even thought this is kinda a new character/filler chapter, so its kinda short. I really enjoyed writing this one, but the rating may go from T to M, for language, drugs, and other fun stuff like that. If you have any ideas or criticisms, tell me please, but be nice about it. Thanks! **

**Thank you for reviewing! You're all my heroes. Sorry it took me so long, I just had to find a good song to help drive this chapter & get me back into it. :)**

**Jaden: Jay-den**

**Mari: Mar-E **

**Roe**

I stumbled into my desk as I went to sit next to Tyler. I couldn't believe my terrible luck. We had to be seated boy girl boy girl, like as in the same way we sat in 4th grade when we were learning how to meet new people. And, of course, Reid plopped down right beside me.

"Its not that bad," Tyler whispered.

"How's that," I said flatly.

"If he sat behind you, you'd walk away with paper in your hair daily."

Oh. So, mister oh-so-mysterious had a mister oh-such-a-jackass side to him as well. Along with oh-such-a-manwhore. And the oh-so-damn-beautiful-it-sucks.

**Reid**

I sighed. Our teacher for this class hadn't been here the day before, so now we were assigned 'special seats.'

I sat beside Roe, knowing Tyler was trying to make conversation by making Roe think I was a complete ass. Why was Tyler acting so different lately? What the hell.

A blond, sexy girl sat beside me. I quickly ran my hand up her thigh…or that's what I would normally do. Instead, I sat, looking strait forward. I had to figure out if Roe was the jealous type or the repulsed type when it came to seeing guys with sluts. Till then, I would be neutral territory.

**Roe**

School was so boring I was practically about to cry. I slowly walked to psychology. The hairs on the back of my head stood up. What was he? I sighed. While it would be a pain, I knew I couldn't shift anymore. Not here. Not with these…people around. I thought of the smell. Had that been Reid or something mixed with his natural, human scent? Yes, that had to be it.

As I walked in, the teacher announced we would be doing psychological evaluations on our partner. I sighed and inwardly kicked myself in the ass for coming to class today.

"So babe, how's your day?" Reid purred.

I froze. I remembered the knife coming towards him. How did he not act any differently? He just seemed so unfazed by it all. Was that really normal?

"It was fantastic. Yours, sweetheart?" I shot back sarcastically. That should get him thinking.

"Ah…soo, any fam?" Reid asked the first question.

"Yes."

"Wanna elaborate?"

I sighed. "my father, and three cousins. Sarah of course being one of them."

"Nice, cousins. Are they hot?"

"Yup."

"Really?"

"Hotter than I am." I wasn't being difficult either. They really were.

"Well, we'll just have to have a reunion I think."

"Ha. Yea, keep it in your pants screw boy."

Reid laughed.

"They're coming up here, actually." I said. I wasn't sure if he actually cared. Who was I kidding, I knew he didn't care. But, sad as it is, I am that lonely that I continued on.

"They're gonna be my dorm mates. Both of them."

"Nice. Sounds like a fun room to drop by. Three chicks in one. Cousins too!" Reid laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh. He was so tackles. It was cute. In a I'm not loosing my nerve and giving into his good looks kinda way.

**Reid**

I couldn't help but laugh. I felt like she saw through me, and just laughed at what I said. It made me feel ridiculous, but also just more….i don't really know. Relaxed I guess.

Her smile almost transformed her face. I shook my head. I just had to get her out of my system. I frowned a bit.

I assumed she saw me, because her laughter died away. I missed the sound of it.

"So, do they have names or are you gonna make me guess?"

"Please do. I mean, my family named me Aurora. What chance do you honestly think you have?"

"Point made. Keioshly and Norefa?"

"Wow asshole. My name isn't that bad, ok." Roe rolled her eyes but the corners of her mouth gave away her smirk.

"Their names are Jaden and Mari." She said.

"Hmm. Roe, Jaden and Mari. What the hell kind of family do you have? You sound like a action team squad on Nickelodeon."

**Roe**

Almost too soon, the bell rang. And it was indeed _almost_ too soon, because god knows that the bell can never ring too soon, especially in last period. I ran up to my dorm.

I saw the door opened a crack, and my smile grew about 10 times.

"Jaden?! Mari, are u seriously breaking into my dorm right now!" I yelled as I was near the door and turned into the room. Immediately I was tackled from the side by Jaden.

"Ahh!" I couldn't manage anymore more than that, I was laughing too hard.

"Roe! We're here to protect you from all these people over 5 feet tall! You must be so frightened!" Jaden screamed as she continued to strangle me in a hug, all the while I was rolling around on the floor, trying to get her off.

"Damn…it! I am …. 'gasp' not….that…..shor…."

"Its ok, its ok, were here now!" Jaden laughed.

"Soo, Roe. About your room…." I heard Mari barely talk. Mari was usually loud…shit what'd they do to my room!?

"Get off Jay, get of NOW!" I screamed in fright for my cozy room.

"Now Roe, lets not get over hasty…" Jaden said to me in baby talk.

I screamed.

"My room! Its…its…pink? No, where is my room? Whered you put all my shit!" I loved my room. It was my favorite color. It had sea green sheets and curtains. My clothes comfortably thrown all about. Now… now Mari's pint completely over took it. Hot pink just made it look like a mad house. Jaden's section of our room was a bright blue, but there were shoes upon shoes, and make up and pretty much anything a girl needed to survive.

"Roe, there's a TV now, a radio, throw rugs, lights, we got extra closets and cabinets for our things. Just except its better now than it used to be." Mari spoke calmly, as if worried about my sanity.

I sighed. I couldn't argue. It looked like home now. Hectic, while spacey at the same time. I looked over to our new mini fridge and microwave. I almost drooled when I saw our new TV, which was nearly the size of one of the walls.

I let out a soft moan.

"She likes it!" screamed Mari.

"Hehe, Roe" Jaden poked me in the stomach and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Soo…where are the guys?"

**Roe**

I couldn't tell you honestly how many times I imagined how to beat myself on the way to Nickys. It was just a suggestion for Christ's sake! Now, I was off to Nickys, but I had to admit, I did look pretty damn good.

My hair was pulled into a messy bun, with much of it hanging out, and stands framing my face. I had makeup on, so I looked like I belonged amongst the living. It was a bit cool out, so I had a long-sleeved black sweater that v-lined low in the front and lower in the back and that showed my stomach and belly button. Then I had a jean mini skirt, which I was forced to wear kudos to Mari almost crying if I didn't. Then, black 4 inch heals.

Mari had a pink and white tight little 'sun dress' as she called it and heals, and Jaden had on a tube top and skirt.

Basically, when we walked into Nickys, we should have had signs on that said 'new people, where are the guys and alcohol?'

I leaned over the bar, then the thought hit me of how did Nicky never get arrested for selling beer to minors? I guess not many people even drink here. Hehe, nope, just in the parking lot.

**30 min ago**

"_No…no squirellls are soo much cuter than chipmunks cause they causetheycausethey have tails that are soft and... I like sfot things." Jaden finally concluded after talking for about 10 minutes. _

_I was crying "hahahahh, I… I love you guys. I mean, I love this car too. This car, like. Oh my god it does sooo much. Its like it loves us too."_

"_I cant move. Shit no I…I cant move." Mari laughed. _

_Mixing alcohol and weed…hmmm it was gonna be a good night. _

**Ok, so this is where I got on a roll, and the chapter got wayyy too long. So, heres what you have to look forward to if you review!!**

**I whispered into his ear. He shuddered.**

"**Roe, you're right. And very drunk. Just lay down and sleep." Reid pleaded. **

"**You are so impossible!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.**

"**It's true though!" He stared into my eyes and drove faster. **

**I opened my mouth to argue with him, then headlights flashed over his face and everything became white. **

**As you can see, much more too come! Plus, anyone interested in how some of the other characters are doing at the time? Review!!**


	5. Outta My Head

**Ch 5**

**Outta my head- Fastball **

**Thank you all my reviewers!!! Sorry it took so long!**

**Roe: **

We had all ordered food, and if there'd been a large cow on the table, we probably would have eaten that too. Being high does that to people.

"Roe! Oh my god Jaden and Mari, you made it!" Sarah yelled, excited to see us.

Not, however, as excited as Mari.

"SARAH! Holy shit, I missed you soo much!" Mari grabbed on to Sarah in a full blown bear hug, impressive considering Mari's little frame, and began to cry, soon followed by laughter.

Jaden and I just died laughing again, Jaden still trying to shove food down her throat while doing this.

"Roe, did u seriously do this to them on their fist day?" Sarah looked at me annoyed, like I was a 5 yr old she caught steeling brownies before dinner.

"Hehe, were all caught up now Sarah. No worries." Jaden giggled.

I couldn't pay attention. I was staring off at the pool tables. God damn! When did Reid get soo hot! Like, he was hot before but mmmhmmhm…grr…

He was sweating and had a white wife beater on, which, hehe, was practically see through. His hair was messy, and in his sharp blue eyes which were focused on hitting in the 8 ball. My mind drifted. I bet hed be just as focused getting in….

"Roe!! Pogue snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Whaaat." I sounded disappointed.

"You wanna introduce everybody." Tyler stepped up and said.

"oh. Um. These are my cuzinzz Marri and Jayydian." I immediately put my hand over my mouth. How drunk was I? I hated slurred speech I tried to move out of my chair, but all of a sudden the room went spinning around me and tickled my belly, so I fell down into my chair laughing.

**Reid**

I saw Roe walk in with, im assuming, her two hot cousins. But _damn_ I had no idea Roe could look that sexy. Wonder what shes wearin under that mini skirt tonight…

I tried to keep playin pool, and not using, but it got boring. I let Aaron win, to not look suspicious, and I lost a whole $5 before heading to the table.

I saw Roe attempt to stand then fall over. Haha, shes cute when shes drunk. She looked so embarrassed.

"Hey honey." I smiled.

"Reid!" She yelled back and fell into my stomach, throwing her head back.

Holy shit, cleavage. Damn. Nice. I was quiet taken aback by how happy she was to see me. I smelled the weed. Ahh.

"Reid I missed you. Tons." She said again. "Lets play pool, then you can, ahhh, you can take me to Micky D's to get fries and a double cheese burger!"

"Ok babe, lets go." I laughed.

We started walking, well for her, more like stumbling, to the bar, and I tried to hold her up as well as I could.

I set her against the pool table, where she fell leaning over it, and immediately that playboy issue with the chick and the pool table popped right into my head.

"Reid, I have changed my mind." She started giggling again. I lauged.

"What is it, sexy."

"aww, you called me sexy, heheh. I-I just want food. I wanna eat the hell out of a hamburger and a cheeseburger…."

I picked her up and headed for my forest green, two-seater mustang as Roe continued to spit out information on how her McDonald's meal would be formed.

**Roe**

All I could really process was that, at the moment, Reid was my knight in shining armor. He was taking me to food, and he was so warm, and comfy…and in a white wife beater. Mmmhmm grrrrl.

We got into his beautiful car, and continued to McDonalds, where we went through the drive through and I continued to eat my heart out. it was actually, about a half hour drive, but I had no concept of time.

"So Roe, look at what a mess you've gotten yourself into."

I giggled.

"Yes, and you love me enough to drive me around in the middle of the night, listening to my words of infinite wisdom." I laughed.

"Better me than some one else, who might convince you there are more fun things than just McDonalds." Reid said, but his eyes were distant. He was much too sulky for such a wonderful night.

"Aww. My hero."

"Yes, yours truly." Reid blinked at me. Suddenly, I got an excess of nerve and the white wife beater just drew me in and I was officially hooked.

"ha, yea, good thing im with such an honest guy," I said and crawled over so close my mouth was next to his ear. What the hell was I doing a little voice in my head asked. "Who wont take advantage of me." I whispered into his ear. He shuddered.

"Roe, you're right. And very drunk. Just lay down and sleep." Reid begged.

"Is this how you treat all your girls hun?"

"No, Roe. Not anything close. _Your_ not anything close. You don't wanna be another one of them." Reid must think I'm much more drunk than I am, to be this honest. Then again, maybe I was that drunk. I felt random temper, which unfortunately, I couldn't control.

"You are so impossible!"I screamed at the top of my lungs. "You don't even like me, why do you waste you time! I don't wanna be one of your 5 minute fucks in the woods Reid!"

"I don't want you to be either!" Reid shouted back before he could stop. His eyes stared into mine.

"Well what the hell! You don't have to tell me not to be one of them! You think I don't know you not into screwing the good nerds with no make up and terrible coordination like myself?!" I half laughed half screamed. Did he relly think I was trying to be one of his asses on the side?

"Roe, I didn't mean that at all! I think your cute, their just sluts. I don't care about them, I don't want you to feel like those are what you should try to be. Just… I don't know… Never mind."

"What?" Tears formed in my eyes. "Don't do this Reid, don't do it." I barely whispered, and closed my eyes. I didn't want this, I didn't wanna fall for the guy every one fell for.

"Do what? I'm not lying to you. I mean, damn Roe, what do you want from me?!" Reid pleaded. I must be torchering him. One second, im all over him, the next, I'm an emotional wreck. Poor Reid, having to deal with my insanity.

"I don't know! Im just, uhhh, im drunk and dizzy and I don't know. Just don't lie to me Reid. Please. I just…" I looked away. I knew he couldn't care about me. Why would he? I was me. Boring, plain old me.

"Roe, I'm not lying! I don't even know what I would be lying about! Of course I care about you…"

"Please don't Reid." I sighed. Fuck. I think I like Reid Garwin.

"It's true though!" He stared into my eyes and drove faster.

For a second, I didn't respond. What was he saying? Oh, yea, something like he actually cared about me or along thoughs lines. Right…

I opened my mouth to argue with him, then headlights flashed over his face and everything became white.

I didn't feel anything. _Damn, this place is seriously dangerous to my health. _

My eyes slowly opened. I was laying on the earth. How long had I been here? I struggled to breath, it felt like my lungs were being crushed. Then, I saw why. I saw Reid's body, laying limply on mine.

"Holy shit! Reid, Reid can you hear me!?"

"Fuck, yes. Oww." He moaned. His face was squashed into my neck and shoulders.

"Oh my god, you damn idiot, your ok." I said and hugged him. He weakly hugged me back.

"Wait. What happened?" I looked out to the road. A car had been coming. I remember the lights…

And there was our car. Totaled against a tree in the dark. Damn, it must be almost 3 in the morning. "Where's the other car?"

"Not hit. I got us off the road…" Reid rolled off me, and the cool air flew over the place on my body he had set, making me shiver.

I thought about this. It didn't make any sense. We should be dead, and so should who ever was coming at us. i sighed. I felt like I did that a lot when I talked to Reid. Well, its now or never.

"How'd you 'get us off the road, Reid? I saw…it was coming right at us…"

Reid locked eyes with me. He looked torn between what he wanted to do and the fact he had to answer me in some way. So he did.

Before I knew what was happening, I felt soft lips crush onto my own. At first I didn't move, simply out of shock. When I felt his hand caress my face I couldn't help but to melt into kissing him back. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. I'd been kissed before…but this was incredible. I felt his breath on my face, as my arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer as he again rolled on top of me. The slow kiss turn more fierce by the second, and soon our tongues explored each others mouths and we became frantic. I stopped and gasped for air.

"Reid." I whispered, out of breath.

He panted, looking just as confused as I'm sure I did. His eyes locked with mine.

"What are you."

His eyes changed, and he looked away and slowly moved away from me. "I could ask you the same question." He said quietly.

Ok, soo. I should win the prize for best mood killer. I stared at him. We were two pieces of very different puzzles. And how well can two large secrets go together? I thought about this. Some one like me…or very different. Maybe dangerously different. Did I want to know what? I stared at him. If we were just two plain old humans, no secrets, what would become of us? Then again, we'd probably be dead.

"Come on." Reid said as he stood up, offering me his hand.

Suddenly, the adrenaline wore off and my hang over got the best of me. I moaned as the headache I'd be feeling all day came over me.

Slowly, we walked to the car. I couldn't focus on what had just happened. I was drunk and high out of my mind, how was I supposed to remember all that? How had so much happened in so little time.

I decided not to point out how Reid's mustang was now in one piece, waiting at the ready for us without as much as a scratch.

**Ok so about teasing for my other characters…hehe my bad. But anyway…did you guys like the chapter???? Please review if you did! It will motivate me to continue. Plus next chapters about the other boys and cousins. : ) **

**P.S. ratings, if you forgot, went up due to drug & suggestive comments, its only gonna get more intense soooo yea. Ok then. Hope to update soon & people leaving comments and suggestions= amazingness**


End file.
